The Fate OF Skystar's Father
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Whatever happened to Princess Skystar's father? Where is he? Well this is my version of what happened to Skystar's father and why he doesn't appear in the movie! Rated T for safety and sadness...


**Hey everypony!**

 **It's been a long time since I have written an actual story here, but I hope everypony enjoys this one!**

 **So, Princess Skystar is in fact my new favorite character in the movie, (besides Tempest) and when she was introduced, along with her mother, Queen Novo, I have been wondering… Where's her father? Certainly Skystar has or had a father since well… She exists… So where is he?**

 **Well this short one shot answers that question!**

* * *

 **Shortly after the Storm King's defeat in Canterlot…**

The Hippogriffs, no longer having to fear the Storm King and his army since they were all defeated in Canterlot, were now able to live peacefully on the surface in their original hippogriffs forms on Mount Aris. During the past couple of weeks they have been rebuilding their city on the mountain, working hard to make their city as beautiful as it was before the Storm King's invasion.

As a new day began, with everyone waking up and getting back to beautifying the city, a very happy looking Hippogriff was trotting along, searching for someone…

"Excuse me." The happy Hippogriff asked another. "Have you seen my mom?"

"I believe I saw the queen walk down towards the shore Princess Skystar." The Hippogriff answered.

The happy hippogriff, Skystar, wondered why her mom would be there, could it be she missed being a seapony and being underwater?

"Oh, well thank you." Skystar thanked the Hippogriff.

Skystar trotted down the side of the mountain and came to the edges of the city when she spotted her mother, a very beautiful white coated Hippogriff looking out into the sea. She looked a little sad. Skystar was not only wondering, but felt a little concerned, she slowly trotted down to besides her mother.

"Mom, everything okay?" Skystar asked, her mother, Queen Novo, surprised.

"Oh, I'm okay Princess Skystar, just need that fresh sea air." Queen Novo answered back.

"Mom, I can tell something's really bothering you, what is it?" Skystar pleaded.

Novo knew she wasn't going to get away with it, so she decided that it was about time to tell the true story.

"Skystar, remember when I told you your father went away when you were little on a diplomatic mission to Canterlot?" Novo asked her daughter.

"Yes and that he was safe away from us when the Storm King came." Skystar added.

"I lied, I lied to spare you the grim truth…" Novo admitted. "Your father was not the least bit safe when the Storm King came…"

Skystar wasn't sure how to feel, but she trusted her mother had a good reason to keep something so horrible from her all these years. However now she wanted to know what really happened to her father and what became of him.

"Mother, what happened to father?" Skystar asked, all the happiness gone in her voice and replaced with a serious one, indicting that she must know.

"It was the day when the Storm King invaded Mount Aris, when you were still very little, so little that you couldn't possibly remember anything…

* * *

 **Many years ago…**

Just another day on Mount Aris, the home of the Hippogriffs, part pony, part eagle, doing, well what they always do on a normal day, but this wouldn't turn out to be just another normal day… In the palace of the city, lived of course the king and queen of the Hippogriffs, with their newborn daughter, Princess Skystar. Little Skystar was in her cradle, in her new room, sleeping so peacefully that it seemed like nothing could wake her, with her parents looking over her as they just admired and loved their sleeping little one.

"She's truly precious isn't she my darling?" The king asked his queen.

"Yes she is, she'll make a great leader when the time comes." His queen, Novo, agreed.

The king lowered his head towards his sleeping little daughter and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, Skystar didn't wake or move the slightest, but a smile did appear on her muzzle. The king then moved his wing over his queen and pulled her closer, which the queen accepted and smiled as well, this was one truly happy family and they hoped nothing would ruin this moment…

Well…

All of a sudden, an uproar of shouting came, only growing louder and louder as the king and queen became worried on what it could be. Little Skystar, being the heavy sleeper she was at her little age as she should be, didn't flinch one bit. And she didn't even wake when several members of the royal guard of the Hippogriffs burst in, all of them looking scared, like they just witnessed a ghost.

"What's wrong, what's going on?" The king asked, now a bit scared himself.

"Your majesty, the Storm King, he has come!" One of the guards shouted.

Novo looked at her husband, who, as a king should be, stayed calm and controlled, his face not one of panic as he got to work right away.

"Tell all the guards to make sure everyone gets to the secret entrance and hold the Storm King's army as long as possible, we need to make sure everyone escapes, I will join the fight as soon as possible."

"Right away your majesty!" The guards shouted and left to give out the orders.

The king turned around, Skystar still asleep, relieved her looked at his queen. Novo knew that look right away.

"Darling, it's time, I wish this wasn't so." The king said in sadness.

"I understand, it's your duty." Novo replied, staying as brave as she could be.

While Novo picked up Skystar and got her little daughter on her back, the king got something very important from his and the queen's bedroom, something that would protect the Hippogriffs from the Storm King…

As both king and queen were ready, they raced to the secret entrance, amid the chaos that was now fully unfolded…

Large numbers of airships hung in the air, bringing with them the dark clouds of burned up fuel they needed to travel, the streets were full of the Storm King's minions advancing down the streets and meeting resistance from the few royal guards of the city, who put up a heroic, but desperate struggle. All the other Hippogriffs, all of course knowing where the secret entrance was, rushed down the streets taking what few things they could pick up in a hurry. The king and queen along them as they fled to the entrance.

When they finally got to the entrance, it was time to separate…

"It's time to part ways my darling." The king told his queen and took out the thing he got from the bedroom, a pearl that had magical proportions. "You remember what to do right?"

"Of course, but why must you stay here, you're already here." Novo urged her husband to go with her and Skystar.

"It's my duty my darling and one of us needs to escape to lead the Hippogriffs and one of us needs to be here for her." The king talking about Skystar, who was still sound asleep.

Novo couldn't say anything at the moment and just hugged her husband, which she finally got some words out through the tears.

"I love you." Novo finally said.

"I love you too." The king replied and as the two broke the hug, the king came to Skystar. "I love you too, my little daughter, I'm going to miss watching you grow up, I hope you have a happy life." And the king gave another soft kiss to his daughter.

Novo had her head down while the king was speaking to Skystar, that is until the king lifted her face so that she was looking at him.

"Don't tell her what really happened to me until the time is right." The king said. "Spare her the terrible truth for as long as you can."

Novo just nodded her head to show she understood and without another word, because it would be too painful, the king left to buy the escaping Hippogriffs time, standing with the royal guards who were still fighting. While the Hippogriffs escaped, the king gathered as many royal guards as he could and charged at the Storm King's minions, despite being outnumbered more than 10 to 1.

Meanwhile, Queen Novo was helping the escaping Hippogriffs one by one through the tight secret entrance and taking quick glances at how her husband was doing. As the last Hippogriffs got through Novo took one last look and saw what she didn't want to see. Most of the Hippogriff guards were all stuck in the Storm King's stone spell, a spell that was contained in a magic ball and when that ball impacted someone, he or she would turn to stone. And one by one the guards, fighting heroically were turned to stone until only the king remained…

The king was all tired out as the Storm King's minions surrounded him and then the Storm King himself came up…

"Well, looks like I won." The Storm King declared.

"You're never win, we're stronger than you think." The king stated back defiantly.

"Is that so?" The storm King chuckled and lightly tossed the stone spell on the Hippogriff king.

The Hippogriff king turned into stone and right before the stone covered up his face a tear of sorrow escaped his eye and it showed as the stone completely covered him up. Novo simply stared in shock, but she remembered her husband's words and unwilling to endure the pain anymore, she, being the last one along with her daughter, got through the secret entrance.

Meanwhile the Storm King changed his attention as he demanded his minions to search for the rest of the Hippogriffs. Without a second thought, the Storm King then tapped the Hippogriff king covered in stone and the king went crashing down on the hard ground, the stoned king breaking apart in many pieces. And so was the fate of not only a Hippogriff king, but also a husband and father.

* * *

 **Back to the present…**

"And that's what happened." Novo finished telling the whole truth to the now grown up Skystar. "Now you know, I understand if you're angry at me, Princess Skystar."

Skystar was confused, why should she be angry at her mom? After all, her dad was thinking about her and her mom and he sacrificed himself to ensure she could live her life without fear.

"Mom, I'm not angry, I understand why you didn't tell me." Skystar comforted her mother.

"You do?" Novo now confused.

"Yes, and after hearing the truth, I'm more happy, dad let us live and he gave his life for it and not just for us, but for everyone." Skystar reassured her mother.

"Thanks my daughter." Novo now smiling. "You know, when your new friends told me how much you helped in Canterlot against the storm King, I was thinking of your father and how proud he would have been of you."

"Thanks mom, I just hoped he was still here." Skystar said, a bit sad, but brightened up quickly. "Now come on, we still have a lot of work to do."

And Skystar left to go back to the city, but Novo stayed a for a few seconds, looking out into the sea.

"I miss you, my love, I hope you're happy knowing we're going to be safe forever now." Novo said quietly so Skystar wouldn't hear.

And with that, Queen Novo trotted back to the Hippogriff city, to continue the rebuilding of the society, to make it once more into the jewel it was before her husband's sacrifice.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Man, I actually did feel a tear coming! Anypony else have that feeling?**

 **Also, you might notice that Tempest doesn't play a part in this, well as Skystar was just newly born and assuming that she and Tempest are roughly the same age, Tempest is still a little filly and probably still has her horn intact.**

 **P.S. Sorry if this is a little messy, wrote this very late in the day!**


End file.
